Kumogakure Main Gate RP 1-26-13
Participants: Kaito, Riku, Kohaku, Kenshi, Roleplay: KaitoRyu: -As Kaito comes off of the road that lead to the sake house he would smell of cheap liquor and women. He had been having a woderful time until his bill came. Kaito would quickly slap a few coins down on the table and scurry out of the bar. Continuing down the road in a leisurely sort of way as Kaito was still in a stuppor from the sake. The next thing he knew Kaito was being chased by three half dressed women and an angry bar tender all waving insturments of blugeoning him. The man knew this wasn't good, so he would duck down an alley way and then use his training to scale the wall of a building and run as fast as he could. Obviously these normal civilians couldn't keep up with him, so Kaito was home free, but he didn't know that. He kept running and running until he hit the outskirts of the village and landed atop a rock that was procuriously placed in the entrance to the main gate. Damn this light was a killer on his eyes, but he didn't care he was feeling good and wasn't scared to show it. He then pulls out a bottle he had snatched from the bar without the man looking and began to chug from it while he waited for something exciting to come along.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would be caryying a bag containing training dummies with him as he would arrive at the kumo gate and he would notice another group of ninja training and he would go further down to where he wouldn't bother them. He would then take out the dummies and place them each on individual rocks in the area and he would throw the bag to the side and he would set his buddy Kovu on the side as well and he would smile at Kovu and walk over to the area of the dummies."Ok Here We Go Four Legged Technique". He would get on all fours and his claws would grow and his fangs would show and his voice would have a growl in it. He would then charge at the first dummy. IlShini: I would be near the edge of the cliff, practicing with my kunai's and taijutsu skills while I would see other nija's that would seem to already be there.I would pick up a small handful of rocks off of the ground with his left hand while holding a senbon in his right hand that he pulled out of his kunai pouch at the time he picked up the rocks. I would Seemingly throw the handful of rocks into the air, while waiting for the right moment to hurl the senbon at the lowest rock to cause a chain reaction, making the rocks scatter in the air. Soon after the rocks scattered, they would hit the ground and chip from the impact upon hitting the ground. I would then pick up the senbon with my right hand before placing it back into the ninja pouch, only to begin practicing on my Taijutsu training.- RikuzuInuzuka: -I was running through the village hastily but not as fast as I normally was due to the heavy weights that were attached to my arms and legs in which i was using to inhance my strengh and possibly my speed as well. Yomi stayed home today so I could work harder without worrying about where my partner ran off to at the end of the day. I ran past buildings to finally reach the gate as I would quickly run through it. I would see a few farmilliar faces as I would stop and move to a private area as I would drop to the ground to start off my training with a few push ups, pushing my body with the weights on as I let out a sigh letting myself continue this for a while.- KaitoRyu: -Sitting on the rock and wavering back and forth a bit Kaito's eyes would patrol the area surrounding him. He saw an Inuzuka kid practicing his four legged technique and then another kid practicing with his projectiles. As the minutes passed the second boy moved on to what seemed to be taijutsu training and Kaito would rock so badly that he rolled off of the rock sideways and landed on his face quite violently. Being drunk he had no recollection of what had happened to make him fall, so he began looking around and saw another Inuzuka, but this one was different. This one was female. Kaito would hic-up a bit and narrow his eyes at her yelling. "Hey you!" He immediately fell back to his face as if trying to hide that it was him that yelled at her. Laughing under his breath he would then turn his sights to the one who was not of the Inuzuka clan and began to roll at him as quickly as he could. The boy was facing away from Kaito so he wouldn't have heard anything until Kaito was about two inches away from him and yelled aloud. "Ninja Art: Rolling Log Attack!!!" Kaito would aim for the boys legs hoping to hit them from behind and put the boy on his ass. He didn't particularly know why he was doing this, but it sounded fun so what the hell.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would be in front of the first dummy and he would claw it into a pile of rocks and he would jump to the second dummy and he would claw straight down and make a claw mark on the rock. Then he would appear at the third dummy and he would claw it diagnally making it fall apart. He would then approach the fourth dummy and claw it sideways and making it fall apart as well. He would then make claw marks on the rocks. IlShini: I would continue with my basic taijutsu training and upper body practices that I do every day. I would look around seeing that Kohaku would seem fast with him being an Inuzuka and him being from the Inuzuka Clan. Kenshi would continue his basic routine practicines that nothing out of the ordinary was going on and would look back about 3 seconds later not seeing where Kaito went. Kenshi would only see 2 poeple that are still there and wonder where the third went but didn't mind him disappearing. As soon as i turned back and continued my Taijutsu praactice routines. I would hear behind me "Ninja Art: Rolling Log Attack", only to notice that Kaito was inches behind me rolling on the ground like a log. Not having much time to dodge, Kenshi would quickly seem to do a handspring, while dodging kaito thats rolling on the ground like a log, seeing him try to knock me off of my feet only for me to land on my back. I would quickly jump over him and seem to slide on my feet a few inches. The landing was slightly rough land on the ground. I would look at Kaito, wondering where he came from and why he chose to attack me. I would look at him and would swiftly take a battle stance, while I would wonder why he chose to try and knock me off of my feet.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito rolled he would see the boy jump over him, but he didn't really care. He wasn't really trying to hurt the kid, he was just having fun. Forcing himself to his feet his blurred vision would catch the sight of the boy in a fighting stance, but in his eyes he saw two of the boy. So, he would yell. "You kids wanna fight eh?" Kaito would run at the kid bringing his right arm up and toward the kids gutt. His left hand would swing wildly toward the kids face about a second later. Kaito was so drunk he didn't know what in the hell he was doing or why he was doing it. He litterally just wanted to hit things for the fun of it. This he would attempt to do and the attack would happen in less than five seconds.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -As Kohaku destroyed the dummies he would look over at his buddy Kovu watching him train and would smile at his buddy. Kovu would be barking happily as usual. I would notice Kaito sensei trying to kill a kid because he is drunk."Oh Great" I would say as I would get to clawing the hell out of rocks.- End Result: Kaito passed out after drinking too much. Kenshi was knocked out by Kaito's drunken rage. Kohaku got some training done. Category:Kumogakure RP 207 Category:Kumogakure